Terrible Mistake, Wrong Universe
by MisterCereal
Summary: As MisterCereal is collaborating with Komamura's son, they somehow manage to create a tear in the fourth wall. Yay for them, they just broke science. [2012/13 Universe]
1. Breaking Science

MisterCereal, the breakfast food writer, sat in front of his computer listening to retro 8-bit music and writing a story, this one to be specific. His phone started ringing, and he removed his headphones, pausing his music to answer.

"Hello?"

"Cereal! I have an idea for a story."

"Come on over!"

"Alright! Bye!"

He hung up. "Quick call."

"What was that?"

"NYAAAAAAGH!" Cereal nearly fell off his chair to turn to Koma.

"Don't sneak up on me!" He complained.

"Sorry. Now lemme tell you about my idea..."

Many minutes of explaining went on in a montage. In one of the scenes, there was a kitten.

"That's the gist of it." Koma finished.

"Ah, so we break the fourth wall by talking about the fourth wall while referencing various shows like in MisterCereal's Breaking of the Fourth Wall but instead of the SWAT Kats it's the old TMNT series where they go forward in time?"

"Pretty much."

"Good." All of a sudden, reality around them started crumbling into voxels. (Basically 3D pixels. I'll let that sink in.)

"Koma, I wanna tell you something in case we die!"

"Yes?" Koma said, face getting red.

"I read Jane Eyre 13 times and the humorous stories I write take inspiration from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series!"

"Oh." The redness faded from his face.

"What'd you think I'd say?"

"Nothing."

The two of them fell through time and space, hearing various cartoon theme songs.

"Oh hey, my Necronomicon!" Cereal exclaimed, latching on a black book with a gray skull on it.

"Why do you have a Necronomicon?"

"I got it from my Necronomiconeconomics teacher in college."

"And why haven't you told me you had it?"

"It was in DWMA Rants chapter 23, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"However, in the name of cliches, I forgot how to use it."

"God darnit, Cereal! Quit being cliched!"

"Sorry, so many people on do it!"

Koma rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we're reaching our stop! YAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Cereal screamed in girly terror.

"Cereal?"

"Yeah?"

"Quit being a girl."

"Sorry."

_THUNK._

* * *

><p>"Ow, my head. Oh hey, still got Neccy!" Cereal said, hugging his Necronomicon.<p>

"You're naming it Neccy?"

"Shut up or I'll start repeating Necronomiconeconomics over and over."

"Fine."

"AAUUUGHH!" Cereal said, getting out Febreeze from out of nowhere and spraying it.

"What is it?" Koma asked.

"It smells like literal crap in here..."

"We're in a sewer." The fox boy replied.

"Oh, great. Here comes the germophobia..."

"Oh, get over i- OH GOD I'M GETTING IT TOO!"

"Hey, over there!" Cereal said, pointing to a tunnel.

"Yeah, maybe we'll find a way out from there!" The two ran to the tunnel to find a manhole. Koma tried to open it, but the sounds of effort he was giving off didn't fool good ol' Cereal.

"Lemme try." Cereal interjected, looking in Neccy. "Oh, I got it!" He said, looking into the book. "The instructions are as follows: Think of the spell. Say Necronomiconeconomics. Now this is a spell book I like." He said, looking at the manhole, and shouted, "Necronomiconeconomics!"

* * *

><p>The manhole blew clean off as they emerged from the sewers. They saw neon signs, a lot of traffic, and hot dog vendors.<p>

"Judging by this, I think we're in... Err..." Cereal said, looking around. He saw someone getting mugged.

"Ah, this is New York." He said.


	2. Villains Gonna Villain

**I will now refer to Koma as Roy because that's his proper OC name. Okay, enoughoftheauthornotesjustreadthestorykthbai**

* * *

><p>Cereal hoisted himself out the hole, helping Roy out too, much to passerby's fear. He even heard one say "Ah! Mutant freak!" Before he was promptly thrown into a wall by Cereal as they walked off, Cereal whistling a upbeat tune. "I dunno what universe we're in. It's not reality, I know that for sure!"<br>Cereal hypothesized.

"How can you tell?" Roy asked.

"I have the unnatural internet-induced ability to sense when the fourth wall's been heavily broken."

"Ah, okay- WHAT THE HELL IZZAT!?"

"Wuzzat?" Cereal confusedly replied to Roy.

"That!" Roy said, pointing at a big circular being with four "arms" on it's head with pointy ends along with eight eyes and two arms on the sides, and two legs. "Woahwoahwoah. He has EIGHT legs and EIGHT eyes?" Cereal said, panicked.

"Yeah..."

"HE'S A GIANT SPIDER AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Cereal replied, having that arachnophobia of his (curses, nature!), proceeded to panic like all heck.

"Cereal!" Roy said, slapping his face, "get a hold of yourself!"

"Ahkay, I'm back." Cereal said, seeing four shadows jump from seemingly nowhere, and tackle the spider beast. The beast tried shaking them off, and in the process, managed to hit a car right into Roy, causing him to fly back.

"Roy!" Cereal screamed, doing a Mario jump to him (complete with the 8-bit sound effect and minimal animation) and searched his pockets, magically pulled out a bottle of liquor, and poured it on Roy's face. He jumped up, in the process saying "WAZZAFACKAAAAUGHMYFACE".

"Oh good, you're up! Now, let's kill the giant spider beast heading for us stumbling due to being seemingly stabbed."

"What?"

"Get up and run."

They did exactly that. Cereal searched Neccy. "Aha!" He said, pointing at it and shouting "Necronomi-freakin'-coneconomics!" As the beast was flung to kingdom come, and Cereal sighed a breath of relief as the four shadows walked towards them. Cereal held up his finger at them, holding the book open in the other hand, completing the mage look. "Hey, hey... Try anything and I'll say it." Cereal said, eyes literally setting aflame for a second.

"Who is he?" One voice said.

"I dunno, but I don't like his attitude." Another one said.

"I observe that he's some sort of... Magic user." Once again, another said.

"I like magic!" Another one said.

As the cliche dust cleared, they saw turtles on their legs, all of them the size of teenagers, each wearing their own color of headband; Red, Blue, Violet, and Orange.

"Are you a villain?" Blue mask said.

"Well, I guess not." Cereal replied, giving a shrug. Blue kept his katanas aimed at him. Roy, not having his precious katana, put up his dukes (fists for you non-1920's British gentleman folk), as the others braced for a fight.

"Roy, if they attack, don't hold back." Cereal whispered to Roy.

"Wait, one of them has fox ears..." Violet mask said.

"Another mutant?" Orange mask said.

"Might be evil..." Red mask said.

"Actually, we sorta kinda... Don't come from this universe. Or dimension. Waaaait, no. My FWA (Fourth Wall Ability) declares Universe. So, terrible mistake, wrong universe." Cereal bluntly put it.

"Not from... But how?" Violet mask asked.

"I have the Necronomicon and can break the fourth wall, that should really be self explanatory."

"How do you even use that?" Blue mask asked.

"It's called Necronomiconeconomics." He took care to clear a spell from his head.

"Ah."

"So, can we go now?" Cereal asked, closing the book.


End file.
